<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding tightly your hand by souldova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732467">Holding tightly your hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldova/pseuds/souldova'>souldova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Comedy, Depression, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Freckles, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Underage Kissing, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldova/pseuds/souldova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron liked Harry. Harry Potter's fame wasn't even aknowledged by the boy himself so he didn't act like a royalty . The boy was funny and his humour always printed Ron's smile everytime  he heard one of his sassy responses. Harry was sometimes so clueless and had so little  to be happy about  , Ron couldn't help but pity him.</p><p>So  he wanted to be friends with him. For real. But  not best friends. Harry Potter should be best friends with known and respected wizards, like Malfoys.  The rich and fancy Malfoys. Not the  poor and freckled Weasleys. </p><p>Is just, Harry seems he doesn't want to let Ron go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan &amp; Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Dean Thomas &amp; Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y'all better hope this fanfict turns good. Cause it will be long and probably would never end . Also, I don't know English THAT good. Hope you'll understand all this garbage . Love ya !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mom, pick me up , I'm scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So he leaved , like he was supposed to.  To meet this person. Oh Merlin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember english isn't my first language so there may be mistakes. ops ;*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"The gold as an object is insignificant compared to the true treasure you'll find in
your life . Ronnie , you'll have to look for kind and loyal people where  you could be yourself around and be proud about it. Hogwarts may provide this person. You just need to feel it , son , right here." pointed mom delicately at her heart.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And I found it way too sappy this conversation. I knew I needed friends. Heck, I wanted them and Hogwarts would be helpful with tons of people. But "life treasure"? " Soulmate"? All of this sounds sacred. Is like mom found actually the meaning of life by her own soul. Honestly, she overstated. My life doesn't completly ends if I don't find this person. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ok, mom ,." I poke another toast in my mouth as she smiles at me and pats my head. I felt silly  for still liking my mom's touch. Usually, she doesn't give me as much attention. It gets me quite furious most of the time. I like when mom and dad look at me proudly , or when they embrace me in their warm embrance. It sounds sooo girly, but I clearly disliked when my other brothers or sister where clearly the center of the  attention. They already did great things. My leaving for Hogwarts would also be my start to make my parents proud. I'll show them! </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At the table , dad is  reading the newspaper . Well, a magical newspaper. He usually reads the muggle ones. My dad kept reading with his mouth slightly open . Percy, one of my many big brothers was actually cleaning his glasses at the table. That's all he did today. He'll  shake even the tiniest lint on his robbes. Would check the prefect sign standing proudly on his chest. Of course , rub it in my parent's face even now , when I leave. I would have one too ! </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Harry Potter will join the school this year  . Interesting how no one actually wondered where he was until now. " reported Dad.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Poor kid! Hope you guys are gonna be nice with him and don't even think about asking him about his past!" came Mom's voice from the kitchen. "Where is Fred and George?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Some hard rumbles and some giggles have been heard from upstairs.  I trembeled a little . This wasn't good news. My twin brothers Fred&amp;George are prankers and they used me as their experiment for jokes all this summer. I just want to go at school and not spend any more time with them.  They usually recall that they're quite popular in Gryffindor. I don't believe it ! They're mean and is not that fun to be the one who gets pranked in one of their jokes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Don't know , is there more about Harry Potter ?" my sister Ginny appeared in the kitchen and tried to watch the newspaper over my dad's shoulder. Yuck, her love for the Boy-Who-Lived is disgusting.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Is written here that he will be welcomed by some reporters at the platform  9 and three quarters. They think the boy would give them a speech! Now , this is silly! He's just a kid!" said Dad and I could agree with him, while I ate more toast.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This got him a dissaproving look from my sister. Honestly, how pathetic! She doesn't even know him . "Dad , he's our hero , he would know what to say!"   </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I like my sister . But this crush is weird. God damn, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and just rub it in her face I've met him.  She is gonna meet him too, after a year. But probably gonna be a mumbling mess. I couldn't even imagine a funny spectacle as my twin brothers Fred&amp;George , who I must say are annoying again  , ran on the stairs already ready to leave it seems. My mom analyzed their appearence and Percy loudly sighed. He got up first from the table and went outside , at the car probably. The twins did the same , smiling broadly and mom and dad went fast after them . So did Ginny. In the name in Merlin, they forgot me ! </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i> I run fast out the house to see dad already in the car and mom ready to enter the car. She looked at me .</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Come on , Ronniekins! We can't lose the train to Hogwarts!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The car road was ok , I guess. Fred&amp;George mentioned all their adventures from the previous year. I didn't listen that much. My tummy did weird flops and I knew it wasn't from hunger. I did licked my lips over and over , worry eating me from inside. What if I didn't made friends? As I've heard once from Percy , there are people who are gingerphobes? Is that how you say it? Doesn't matter , beacuse they exist and for some reason hate gingers. My hair doesn't define anything! Does it? And also, I would be dust at school. As you know how my life is hard , mom didn't tutor me . Unlike the others , I had to listen to boring Percy! He teached me some basic stuff from every subject and in all honestly, I think there was no subject I exceled . Considering I had my big brother's wand , Charlie's wand (Yeah, here is another brother of mine , don't be surprised , he's the second oldest after Bill. But both of them are cool! Not that I spent much time with them.) , there was no way i could properly do magic that good. <i>
  </i></i></i></p><p>
  </p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
  <i>
    <i> Focusing on the car window , I already spotted the train station. Many people had parked cars and went in a hurry to the train. I need to keep close with my family. I can't get lost again.  All of us got our package and entered King Cross. My brothers seemed like there was no big deal with all those people but I couldn't get more excited! Wow!  Everyone had there destinations.  Even the muggles. Ginny was bonded with mom,  glowing , having probably the same expression as mine.</i>
  </i>
</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>We made our way to the wall wich would just open up my future from then on. I was nervous.  My brothers were the ones who run at full speed into the wall and my heart stopped. I knew that was the proccess but it was still looking like this could get yourself a big injury.  All I could do was to repeat . Closed my  eyes and runned with my luggage. The hit never came but as I opened my eyes , I was suprised by something else entirely. The red train was waiting for everyone , puffing. Lot of families kissed eachother , taking their goodbyes. There was also not way to not notice the reporters. They were screaming, so I did heard a loud: "Harry Potter! Come here!" and "Don't run!" .</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I chuckled. This kid would have it hard. Turning my head , mom already did her ritual to kiss us by the cheeks. Fred and George stayed quietly, Percy tried to brush her off , but of course spaghetti arms doesn't win . Ginny clearly heard the reporters and kept pulling mom's koat.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> "Mom, mom! Can I look after him? Mom,  please ,please, please!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ginny, the boy isn't an animal! And we clearly aren't at the zoo!" says Mom. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>  I was ready to go in the train after my mom kissed me but she holds my shoulder and gives me Scabbers. Oh damn.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Take care baby. Be careful and find those treasures!" . </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I nodded and went in the train with my luggage. Of course , I don't even do many steps in the train and Fred&amp;George wrap their arms around my neck. Of course , grinning. Meeerlin , they're gonna embarass me here?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ronniekins , we've got you"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"And we're gonna introduce you to some of our friends!" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Really?" I asked .</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Nope!" they respond in unison and push me in a cabin with other 4 people . I stood there awkward in the middle of the cabin as my brothers waited for their friends to say something. I was like a goddamn Ungandan exhibit and they were supposed to act.<br/>
"He has such a nice shade of red hair. Ron, right?" said a pretty black  girl . Wow. I nodded. "I'm Angelina Johnson. She's Katie Bell and Oliver Wood!" I exchanged handshakes with Katie , also a pretty girl with short ponytail and oval face. Oliver Wood had short short brown hair with broad shoulders and rough hands. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>'And you already know me , lil carrot!" jumped Lee Jordan on me . I liked him. He visited the Burrow a lot and  this guy was nice to me most of the time.  And his blue dreadlocks were awesome! I sat next to him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'You should all tell Ron how popular we are ! He doesn't believe us!" spoke one of the twins dramatically.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Your brothers are great at Quidditch! I think their purpose in life have been found already! " Oliver's eyes glowed  with stars and mum, pick me up, I'm already scared.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Your brothers are very known for their sadistic kind of humour . Is cool to watch others peeing themselfs. When YOU are the pranked one ..." Katie shocked her head like she had some Vietnam war flashbacks.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Is she ok?" I whispered at Angelina and she laughed . </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Nah, she never is after THAT prank!" Angelina shot funny glances at Fred and he just shrugged his shoulders with a large smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And you know what? My first year self had fun with them, despite the fact that they were older. We talked for 10 minutes and I had an urge to go to the restroom. I excused myself and went over that restroom. I knocked , but it was locked and a gentle voice replied "Occupied".</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cool! " I slap myself. What is cool about this . </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I waited , you know? I actually waited at that door for the other one to end his eternal poop. I  didn't really need the toilet , just to wash my face. But this person really had some problems at their private   area. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Uhm, ready?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Actually, y-you need to tell me how old are you?"<br/>
Even this guy wasn't sure what he was requesting.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"11 years old ." I stupidly responded. Wait.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>What if this person is a weird ass pedophile and wants me locked.<br/>
Yoy!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ready to actually leave the creep , I heard this sentence : "What do you think about Harry Potter ?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's a pedophile with weird kinks.<br/>
Yoy!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I think it's amazing, what happened to him. Surving the killing curse. Is not really known in the wizarding world to happen such thing, so that makes him special. But  eh, not such a big fan."</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh .Ok. You can enter then."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well, get out !" But he opened the door , took a hold at my hand and closed the door fastily.  While he locked the door again ,  I   saw it. It was Harry Potter.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He isn't a  weird ass pedophile.<br/>
Yoy!</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Run , dog!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, maybe I'm not a big fan of Harry Potter . But in my defence , any other magic child have been dreaming about him congratiulating you or being in love with you. Well, clearly the second option doesn't work for me (Ginny Weasley , we're summoning u here). </p><p>But who would have tought I would meet this unheard specimen in a bathroom? </p><p>"Oh Merlin! You ar-" I half screamed , of course. Didn't even finish cause the Boy-Who-Lived pressed his hand over my mouth. I took his wrist and separeted his hand from my face. Hope he washed his hands after using the toilet.</p><p>As I got another look at him, my mind still asked questions. Is this really the Boy-Who-Lived? Is not he wasn't good-looking (he has 11 years old like me , he ain't hand000000⁰0some yet). He had black hair and it was going in all kind of directions. Also, his eyes. His eyes were like rubin , hiding between those round glasses . Also his olive skin was pretty. Also , to my suprise, he wore the largest clothes. He could trip over his own jeans. His shirt with an ugly cream was pretty dirty. And as I looked at his face, at his expression, he was kinda scared.</p><p>I didn't take this as a notice , but he also analyzed me while I did the same with him. I smile awkwardly and I position myself at the sink.</p><p>"Uh, so , are you ok?" I asked while I start to wash my face a little. Try to breath, Ron. Come on, that's the first thing you can do.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, thank you!" he found his voice. </p><p>I check his face again. Mom said I should verify twice when someone says they're fine . The boy was staring at the floor sadly and I pity him right there. What happened? Did his speech turned out bad? Wiping my face (cause I couldn't look him in the eyes now) , I asked .</p><p>"Would it help if you tell me what happened? I-I mean, yeah i'm dumb but haha you look like you had some trou-"</p><p>He responded , so that was soothing.</p><p>" I came at the platform for the first time and I didn't even knew where was my head and sudenly a lot of cameramen and reporters jump at me. What was I supposed to do? To explain something? I'm still confused , I still can't believe I'm a wizard , especially a famous one. I had no idea. So I-I panicked and I just ran straight into the train. It didn't even end . Some other kids , bigger then me , blocked my way and asked me weird questions. Question I can't answer myself! So what did I do again? I ran. Where? In this bathroom. It feels like I already abandoned U.K for a century!" he exclaimed . How-How did he managed to breath? </p><p>"Mate , you've been here since 10 minutes ago." I smiled and what did it happen? He chuckled. And I've swore that I was going to escpane an 'aww'. Better that I didn't.</p><p>I did then washed my hands with the soup while the other boy was still smiling . I feel quite arrogant sudden. I made this celebrity more easy-going. Yeaah , high-five , Ron! I was ready the doorknob , while I gave a look at Harry again. He just sat simply on the toilet , with his clothes hanging weirdly on him. His smile was gone and he was gazing at another wall. </p><p>"You don't intend to stay here till Hogwards , do you?"</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders and makes a funny face so I did let out a laugh. He clearly followed with a chuckle.</p><p>"If you hide from them, they will be more crazy to see you . Try to be you, you don't need to satisfy anyone. Just, walk and be Harry. I could find you a cabin!" </p><p>He did get up from the toilet . With widening eyes . This looks like roles changed. He was the hero ,still he was the one who got saved. In an unique way. The bathroom was so small and as the train was going , we clearly had to stay strong on out feet to not fall. There was no sound . Until..</p><p>"Really?"he half screamed. I nodded and I was ready to open the door when the soup on my hands still were being sticky.</p><p>"Bloody hell! " I wash my hands angrily again and take Harry's hand. He did staret at our tangled fingers like this was another magical thing on the world. This boy does surprise me . Not in a bad way. I open the door , to try to see if there's anyone out there. To our luck, the corridor was empty. Ready to step out , I stopped.</p><p>What people would say if he sees him with me ? I did told him to be himself, but that's something else. He would be ashamed if people would start associate him with me. I feel it.</p><p>"Harry , can you walk on all four?" his brows frowned , confused. "I'm not say to hide from them but at least in the train, as is your first time, you better be alone. I bet the train would stop if everyone will jump on you." </p><p>He did understand. Hope no one gets out of a cabin. </p><p>We get out , close the door and the bloody door makes an ugly sound . Great. He does position himself down and looks like a lost puppy. I giggled but he giggled back. At least we have fun. The floor was covered with carpet so at least it wasn't that uncomfortable for him. As I walked behing him, I looked in to the windows of other cabins. Not to walk in people's privaty. Some of the cabins had a red curtain over the window. I was looking for an empty cabin. So Harry can rest there. Not on the bathroom floor.</p><p>Walking , guess our luck? A door opened so I whispered/screamed "Run dog, run!" . What was more funny was that Harry actually ran like a dog . I did wanted to check who opened the door and guess again, they were the twins. They probably even understand Harry was the weird kid rumning on the carpet like a puppy. I smiled at them and runned a little just to see near an empty cabin. I kick the floor one time and Harry comes on his legs . He gets fast in the cabin and I fast close the door , woth me inside the cabin with him. And what do you guys believe this two kids did?</p><p>We laughed! We laughed at our stupidity. We laughed at the pathetic image of a kid walking like that in a train. We just laughed of the adrenaline. That was fun for us. This went for 5 minutes solid.</p><p>"Y-Y'know , you never told me your name!" says Harry Potter . Ah yeah.</p><p>"Ron . Ron Weasley." </p><p>"Maybe we can be friends?" and you guys don't know how happines took over my soul. This is my first friend. This happens! And I'm friends with Harry Potter who is actually a cool kid. </p><p>"Gladly." I smirked professionaly and from then on , we talked . </p><p>We did talk about thr school , about Quiddtich, about the Wizarding World. He was clueless about everything. I did feel bad but I set in my mind to learn him some normal stuff. Wich he looked so blocked on them. He was opposite of me , talking so furiously about the  differences between muggles and wizards, even about a boy named Draco Malfoy, wich of course I knew already. Blood-purist. Well, I didn't met him and dad never said things about the little Malfoy. Is enough when he complains about Lucius Malfoy. </p><p>Harry and I suprised ourselfs when sometime we just gazed at the window . At the forests who surroundet us and the sky ready to announce the night. To announce the darkness wich will come . I found our silence comforting. Something I'm not comfortable with another people. I liked it . I liked spending time with him.</p><p>Until one tought hit me in the back of the head.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, I need to check my brothers a little! I need to go! I'm coming back!" I hurried outside. </p><p>I go at my brother's cabin and when I entered ,everyone smiled. I looked at Fred&amp;George , who smiled more enthusiastically than the others. Honestly, this is a creepy scene. Lee Jordan got a hold of me and pressed me down next to him.</p><p>"Boy-Who-Lived , huh?" said Lee casually. </p><p>"I saw you two walking on the coridors! Both of you are so little and adorable ! I want to squash you!" exclaimed Angelina and the tips of my earings went red.</p><p>Oliver laughed but asked "Wonder how he'll be at Quiddtich."</p><p>"Lame! With that body, he'll fall from the start! Way too thin! " said Fred.</p><p>"I think he'll do just great!" I defend . Ugh, why I even came back? </p><p>I do get up from Jordan and I heard Katie saying her goodbye. Out of the cabin, Fred&amp;George followed me. What's up with them , for real? Looking quite angrily  , I wait for the obvious. To say something. They wanted to say something and wanted to do it privately. George started with rubbing his neck while Fred placed his hands on his hips lowering himself to look into my eyes . With such of intensity wich I gulped.</p><p>"You are friends with Harry Potter. You know what that means?" asked Fred. I turned my head to see if there was someone , something to disctract this conversation. " Do you?!" I shook my head.</p><p>"YOU'RE GONNA GET FAMOUS!!! And dead ... BUT FAMOUS!!" Oh </p><p>George laughed and patted my shoulder "Maybe you could introduce us! Maybe he'll like funnier Weasleys!"</p><p>"There's nothing funny about any of you! And what ? I like Harry."</p><p>"Of course you do.." sighed Fred and grinned "You're gonna get in trouble , kiddo." </p><p>I looked from Fred to George. Was that it? They wanted me to introduce Harry to them?An ugly feeling rised in my stomach. I even knew what it was. But I'm not gonna say it.</p><p>"Harry waits for me . Bye!" I turn my back to them and ho after my cabin. Hearing of course the twins laughing. They wanted to mess me up again. I walked angrily to the cabin, but when I did actually get there , I didn't enter. Looking into the glass of the door, I saw a blond hair back, a short kid . I entered with a loud thump , suprised I didn't break the glass</p><p>"Aaaah!" a girly screamed shook my eardrums. Harry was still sit near the window , smilling at my return. I think I knew very well who the other boy was.</p><p>"Oh, is a Weasley. Could tell very fast. The smell, y'know? " reported triangle face to Harry. This bitch-</p><p>"Smelling a lil bit of fancy princess who screams at opening doors? Oh , is a Malfoy. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Nothing you should care of." He aproached me. Probably wanted to make a dramatic scene and come nose at nose with me. In his disadvantage , I was taller so he didn't even reached my chin. </p><p>"Of course I'm not gonna care . Harry was ready to finish the rejection. " I say and look at Harry over Draco's shoulder , Harry giggling.</p><p>"Well, it looks like your fame isn't that much , Potter. If you like spending time with rats. Sayonara , if your minds even know what that means." Malfoy casually got out . "Rude." I mumbled and Harry nodded.</p><p>But we already forgot about it! We just sat down, keep being idiots and laughing about everything. There were some people who came at our door from time to time, hearing there was Harry Potter. I told Hardy he should do whatever he wants .</p><p>Harry was so nice with all of them , if his 'fans' weren't jumping on him. I notice how he talks with them , smiling and his glasses shining with a new light. He would throw me a glance and smile and I would do the same instanlty. He did a greay job talking with them. I liked being with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Waters calmed down, we were near the Hogwards and changed in our robes. Of course , Harry did had to watch is reflection to admire the way his robes were wrapping his body. </p><p>"How do I look?" he asked</p><p>"With your eyes." I look into the coridors to see if we can get out without a big crowd . I waited a little for everyone to get out and Harry and I followed them. Outside the train, voices over voices. The castle was standing proudly to admire. Even the water could be heard so silently. The sky was painted now in pink and purple , little stars dotted all over the sky.</p><p>Harry was looking over a big man, a giant! I couldn't even see his eyes properly. And I tought I was tall . Gasps were made , everytime someone noticed this giant man.</p><p>"Lil beans , c'mhere ! At the boats! Boats! " he screamed and everyone followed him behind. </p><p>At the edge of lack , there were really little wooden boats . Even a kid fallen, where a girl with bushy hair called (irritable , tho, i don't know) "Sir , sir! Neville fallen !" Both Harry and I chuckeld .</p><p>We're gonna have fun!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>